The present invention relates to a method of automatically simulating boosting the items of a windows menu of a windows software, in which main and sub menus are boosted and examined automatically.
Windows software (such as WINDOWS operating system designed by MICROSOFT Corporation) is the most convenient computer implement. From the catalog 11 in the start menu 1 of windows software (see FIG. 5), the user can click the mouse to select the desired sub-menu 16 from the items 15 of the main menu 13 in the catalog 11 in the start menu 1 (see FIG. 6), and then to select the desired item 17 from the sub-menu 16 (see FIG. 7), enabling the selected item 17 to be run. The correctness of the items in the main menu 13 and the sub-menu 16 is quite import, and affects the performance of the windows software run by the user. When installing windows software in a computer, the failure of a hardware component part in the computer may cause the main menu and sub-menu of the windows software unable to run normally. According to existing techniques, boosting and examining the items of the main menu and sub-menu must be done manually. During examination, the computer is boosted to read the windows software to be tested, enabling the start menu 1 of the windows software to be displayed on the display screen, and then the mouse is clicked to select all items in the main menu 13 and the sub-menu 16 one after another, enabling every item in the main menu 13 and the sub-menu 16 to be visually checked with reference values. This visual test procedure is complicated, and wastes much time and labor. When the operator gets tired, a human error may occur. Therefore this visual test procedure is of low accuracy, and not suitable for standardization in manufacturing operation.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a method of automatically simulating boosting the items of a windows menu of windows software, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, when installed in a computer installed therein with windows software is turn on, it reads all items contained in the main menu and the sub-menu of the windows software one after another, and then sets up a standard menu architecture, and boosts every item contained in the main menu and the sub-menu and reads the standard menu architecture of the main menu and the sub-menu for comparison with the menu architecture of the windows software under test, and then judges the correctness of the installation of the windows software under test subject to the comparison result. This method enables all items contained in the menus of the windows software installed in the computers under mass-production to be automatically examined.